Spark to a Flame--Chapter 64 AI Sex Scene
by assantra
Summary: The M-rated sex scene between Allison and Issac. Please see the authors notes for further information. Enjoy, and review.


**A/N~ So as usual with these things, this kind of took on a life of its own. It was going to be a three page scene, no more than a thousand words and not a lot of conversation…. Yeah, that didn't happen. So this is the chapter for this week. I kind of felt they needed more of a chance than they got on the show. They've both been manipulated by their parents for the better part of their lives, not in a good way for either of them, and I felt they deserved a little more tenderness. Sex yes, but also a lot more about loving. Also as I saw this as their first sex scene together. Safe and sane played a heavy part. Diseases are still killing people because of unprotected sex. Remember that people. And unwanted teen pregnancies are still a thing, so yeah there's that. Please read, review, let me know what you think. Gets down off of her soapbox and fades back into the background. ~A**

 **Chapter 64 AI Sex Scene**

Lunch led to kissing and kissing led to the slow removal of clothing. His hands went up the backs of her legs as his own lean form slid up her body and latched on to her lips. While his hands gripped a double handful of her ass cheeks with a soft sound emerging from his throat.

Allison was by no means a bystander in the seduction. She reached under the Beta's t-shirt and traced along the damp skin of his abdomen before gripping the hem of the shirt and pulling it over the teens head. Issac shivered slightly and she wasn't sure if it was the air cooling his overheated skin or her touch. She hoped it was her touch as she tore her lips from his to draw in several large gulps of air.

He nibbled along her jaw and neck as he began divesting her of her layers. He approved the lacy camisole. The color set off the warm tones of her skin. He daringly held the weight of her breasts in his hands and the two stared at each other heatedly for a moment. Both of them were gasping heavily, mouths open as they stared. Finally Issac's thumbs brushed across her cloth covered breasts and Allison's eyes slid to half mast as her head fell back slightly.

A flood of pheromones made him aware that she was enjoying this as much as he was. His wolf practically wiggled in excitement under his skin, as he toed off his trainers and lowered his head to take her mouth. His tongue swept in as his fingers continued to tease Allison's nipples and her moan thrummed through both their mouths. Finally Issac pulled back so they could both catch their breath and slid the camisole over her head.

Allison actually managed a breathless chortle as the werewolf growled his approval at the lacey bra. He lathed the tops of her breasts with his tongue, enjoying the creamy texture, the slightly salty taste and the sensation at her continued giggling. A small part at the back of his mind was also very glad that he had taken the time to be very careful about his shaving this morning. Razor burn against Allison's flesh would have been a criminal offense in his opinion.

He unbuckled her belt and left it in the loops as he continued undoing her jeans.

Issac discovered that Allison's toned and shapely legs were a real fascination for him. Each of her knees had a cute little dimple on it he just had to kiss as he slowly removed her jeans. Her legs while muscled were soft to the touch and her skin was so smooth their he just couldn't help touching and stroking the olive toned flesh.

He smiled against her leg, and said, "Do you know you have a scent that reminds me of cookies and cream and vanilla?"

She ran her fingers through his hair and he could hear the laughter in her voice as she asked, "Are you trying to tell me I smell good enough to eat?"

He hummed against her skin for a moment before confessing, "Definitely." He playfully nibbled along her inner thigh. One hand locked in his curls while the other grabbed his shoulder as the giggling became a little more desperate. The hand in his hair pulled him closer while the one on his shoulder tried to pull him away. He laughed a little as he made the connection and looking up he asked, "Ticklish?"

The girls gasping laughter made it impossible for her to answer but she nodded her head a little desperately. Issac merely nodded and pulled back before he moved higher on her hip just above the line of her lacy underwear and bit down more firmly. Not hard enough to break the skin but it would leave a mark, a claim mark of sorts, to mark her as his. They both knew that's what the move was, and he looked into her eyes a little guiltily.

Allison only smiled at him and pulled him up to slam their mouths together a bit desperately. Her hands slid down his torso from where she had grabbed his shoulders powerfully to pull him up and they held him in place now by his hips.

She rubbed her face into his neck and shoulder, mixing their scents together, kissing and mouthing his skin as she went.

When she reached the skin of his left pectoral she bit down hard and growled. Allison had learned from both of her fathers how the mating between werewolves went. She might be human that didn't make any difference only that the partner who was a werewolf had to be a little more gentle.

Humans were still breakable after all, but she was a hunter. Who better to take on a werewolf as a mate than someone who not only could handle the strength of a werewolf but knew the dangers of it to begin with. That was the last thought she had as she heard Issac literally howl. Her eyes swooped up to meet his, only to find glowing amber ones staring back at her. Allison still hadn't released her hold on his chest, and watched as his face transformed into that of his beta form.

His face was different but only in a certain sense. His curls were still the same, the devotion in the eyes were the same. The mouth while filled with fangs still had the same mobile expressiveness. Right now he was smiling but there was also a slight painful expression and her hand moved in from his hip to discover the burgeoning reason for that expression and she gave a wicked smile as she finally released her hold on the bruised flesh.

She looked down at her handiwork on his flesh. A perfect set of teeth marks stood their in perfect relief and then she remembered something else and said commandingly, "Don't heal it."

"Yes ma'am," he said in growling assent a slight lisp because of his teeth gave her a little shiver. She stroked along his length and he stumbled as a shiver went through his slender frame. His knees nearly buckled as she gave another stroke to his impressive erection.

She pulled her hand free of his underwear and stepped back and said once again in a commanding tone, "Strip."

He was out of his underwear and socks in less than five seconds. His erection bobbed as he moved. "Don't move," Aliison commanded as he moved back to him and began circling him. His wolf whined until she gave him a sharp look.

She began to circle him and touched him occasionally hr fingers lingering here and there as she went. He shivered uncontrollably and his first instinct was to cover himself but she had said not to move and so he didn't. His inner wolf felt as though this was an inspection to see if he was a worthy mate. He knew he was worthy he just had to show her he was.

Allison moved him into different positions with a touch here and a stroke there. A trace of fingers sliding up his spine, had his erection jumping, gooseflesh forming all over and his upper half bending. She traced his back with her fingertips and then she pinched the flesh up together near the base of his spine, gathering it together before she once again bit down hard there as he traced his buttock with her other hand. Issac reached out to grab a nearby tree as his knees nearly buckled and a spurt of pre-cum splashed onto his lower abdomen and the leaf litter below them.

The huntress hummed behind him and had him standing with a touch of her fingers to his shoulder. A mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she scooped most of the liquid up with two of her fingers and then sucked them clean in front of him. He gasped as he saw her pupils dilate till there was only a very thin ring of dark chocolate around the black of them. His legs literally trembled as he leaned back against the tree he had grabbed hold of earlier. The rough bark thankfully distracting him from the brunette or he would have probably cum right then.

Her smile told him she knew exactly what she was doing to him. Then she was moving closer and he found himself being kissed as he held onto the tree he was leaning against with a death grip. The rough texture of the lace on her underwear combined with the satin material and the silk of her own skin to have him overloading on the sensations. The taste of grapes that had been in their lunch, the scent of strawberries from her shampoo, and the natural scent of her skin that was a combination of pineapple and something nutty.

That was his last thought for a while and when they finally had stopped kissing he was suddenly aware that Allison was actually naked in front of him. He had a few brain cells that were still mysteriously receiving enough oxygen to wonder if he had done that or if she had without his noticing. He was still trying to figure it out with just those few brain cells when she pulled him away from the tree and pushed him down to the ground.

The rough landing kind of woke him out of his sexual stupor enough to reach over for his pants. Luckily they had pretty much stayed within a five foot area and he could reach them. Allison watched him curiously as the werewolf fished in his pockets a little desperately, before finally pulling out a condom.

He looked up at her and felt the need to explain, "I'm sure you're clean and I know I am. I just don't want either of your fathers to kill me if we didn't use it and you happened to get pregnant." the blond werewolf said seriously.

Allison was actually touched by the very mature and honest explanation from the werewolf. Her previous encounters had apparently been with irresponsible young men who were more interested in satisfaction than protection. Scott included. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Issac on the lips again and said, "You know I find this attitude of yours very refreshing and sexy." and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

"Sexy is good," Issac said as his hands came up to caress Allison's curvy hips. "I can deal with sexy."

Allison laughed and rolled her head so that her curls moved on her bare shoulder. Dark eyes sparkled as she said, "So can I," she said and then watched as the teen tore the packet open and sheathed his erection with the item. He was careful about putting the wrapper back on his jeans.

He looked up at her and blushed slightly as he said, "I wouldn't ask but, do you…?" and here his voice froze in his throat. Allison smiled and instead of answering what would have been a question about her preferences or something equally embarrassing and time consuming, she reached behind her to capture his girth in her firm grip.

Issac's upper body bucked at the sensation of her touch on his cock once again. He hissed as she stroked him a couple of times and then Allison held him steady before taking her weight on her own muscular legs. She lifted up, adjusted her hips and then slid back down his length.

This was no careful easing, this was her taking his length in one long, slow glide, sheathing him inside her moist warm body with a sound that had the blonds penis dance within the hold of her hand and body. His body literally trembled within and underneath her.

When her body clenched around him he couldn't help the buck of his body up into hers. She leaned over and put her hands on either side of his head as she whispered, "I'm taking you, all of you. Can you feel me Issac?"

"Yesss," he hissed and his eyes opened and once again she was looking into his golden wolf eyes. He lifted his hips again. and drove into her with an inarticulate cry of joy.

"Take me. Take me Alli," he babbled as the twos bodies began slamming together. Neither of them lasted very long but Issac couldn't find it in him to be embarrassed about staying power, stamina or whatever you wanted to call it. He had felt her body clench around him uncontrollably and had watched and felt the progression of color and heat on her skin and around him and felt her hips shudder uncontrollably under his hands.

He wrapped one hand around her neck and pulled her down so that their lips met, tracing his thumb along her jaw. He lowered her carefully to the ground beside him and although he wanted to stay the way they were he didn't want her to get hurt if her legs gave out or she got a cramp because of their strenuous activities.

When he felt himself softening, Issac carefully held the base of the condom as he began to slide out of Allison. He disposed of the tied off condom back into the pouch as much as he could. He had actually brought a baggie for such things and would put it in with the other refuse from their little picnic, just not now, later. He pulled her close to his still very warm body as a breeze blew through their little glade and he felt Allison shiver slightly.

He knew he should probably get them up and get them both dressed and back to town. Issac also knew that to get Allison well both of them really back on track and healing they needed to reconnect or his kick ass girlfriend might fall into a dark state because of the Nogitsune. He wasn't going to let that happen, no sir, not on his watch.

"Hey Issac," Allison asked softly as she traced her fingers along her chest and around his nipples.

"Hmm?" he answered enjoying her touch to much to really even mumble a proper response.

"You have more of those right?" she asked. Indicating with a tilt of her head where the used condom laid.

"Yeah," he said suddenly much more alert and interested than he had been just a few seconds before, "Why, what did you have in mind?" he asked with an undeniably leer. She merely giggled.

If they weren't home for several more hours well nobody called them on it. There was a very embarrassing conversation between Issac, Allison, and Dr. Hale later when the good doctor had to treat his daughter and her boyfriend for a very embarrassing and extremely itchy case of poison ivy that had literally gotten everywhere while they were out in the woods.

Well that didn't really bare mentioning or even thinking about as far as Issac was concerned. No really don't mention it like ever again please. No mentioning poison ivy, calamine or leaves of three or even the number three for that matter. Nope, not at all.

Did it really need to be said that their next encounter of a loving and intimate nature was actually as far away from nature as possible and in a proper bed?


End file.
